Alternate Scenes: Jessamine Longbranch
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: This is compilation of alternate (and some added) scenes for Jessamine Longbranch. These include alternate and added scenes for the Warrior Heir, the Wizard Heir, and the Dragon Heir. Jess L.XClaude D., Jess L.X Gregory L., (so far :) -Rated M for sexual content (in later chapters)-


A/N: I would like to point out that there are excerpts from the Heir Chronicles in here. They aren't hard to pick out... I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR HEIR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THE RIGHTS TO IT BELONG TO CINDA WILLIAMS CHIMA.

The Warrior Heir

Prologue

In this alternate scene Dr. Jessamine Longbranch is preparing to take her newly made warrior back to London with her. But Linda Downey interferes and instead of talking the surgeon out of it she only angers her and the situation takes a turn for the worse...

Jessamine found a large bag on the floor of the closet that already held diapers and a box of wipes. No bottles, though. She yanked open a dresser drawer and found layers of tiny clothes. She shoved some of the clothes into the bag, which was decorated with elephants and giraffes in primary colors. Jessamine frowned and ran her hands over her elegant suit, swept a curtain of dark hair away from her face. She did not relish the idea of walking around with a diaper bag on her shoulder and a baby on her hip. She should have hired someone to take charge of the brat from the start.

She pulled a plastic infant seat form the closet and set it on the floor next to the crib. The catch resisted when she tried to lower the side, so she stretched over awkwardly and scooped the baby from the mattress. She laid him in the seat and began fussing with the straps.

How does one go about finding a nanny? She had no idea.

"What are you doing here?"

Jessamine jumped. The enchanter Linda Downey stood in the doorway. She was just a child, really, barefoot, in jeans and a T-shirt. Linda was the baby's aunt, Jessamine recalled, not his Anaweir mother. Good. Not that it would have mattered, but she preferred to avoid a scene.

Jessamine stood, leaving the baby in the seat and the straps in a tangle. "I didn't know anyone was home," she said, instead of answering the question.

Linda tilted her head. She was a pretty thing, with long dark hair woven into a thick braid. She moved with a careless grace that Jessamine envied. But then, if Jess had to choose one gift over the other, she would always choose her own.

"Of course there's someone home," the girl said, in the insolent way of teenagers. "You don't leave a baby by itself."

At least the sudden and awkward appearance of the enchanter solved one problem. "I'm glad you're here," Jessamine said imperiously, with a sweep of her elegant hand. "I need you to pack up some things for him, enough for a few days, anyway. Food, clothes, and so forth."

"Why? Where do you think you're taking him?"

Jessamine sighed, flexed her fingers with their long, painted nails. "If you must know, I'm taking him back with me."

"What?" It came out almost as a shriek, and the baby threw out its arms, startled. Linda took a step forward.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking him back to England with me. Don't worry," she added. "He'll be well cared for. I just can't afford to leave him lying about."

"What are you talking about?" Linda demanded.

"Since the surgery, he has... appreciated in value," Jessamine said calmly.

Linda knelt by the car seat, looking the boy over as if she could discover something through close examination. She extended a finger, and the baby grabbed on to it. She looked up at Jessamine. "What did you do to him?"

"He needed a stone and I gave him one. A miracle. Something no one has ever done before. I saved his life." She smiled, turning her palms upward. "Only, now he's Weirlind."

"A warrior?" It came out as a whisper. "No! I told you! He's a wizard. He needed a wizard's stone." Linda shook her head as she said it, as if by denying it she could change things. "It's all in his Weirbook. He's a wizard," she repeated bleakly.

Jessamine smiled. "Not anymore, if he ever was. Be reasonable. A wizard's stone is hard to come by. Wizards live almost forever. But warriors... warriors die young, don't they?" The last part was intentionally cruel.

Now the enchanter stood, her hands balled into fists. "I should have known better than to trust a wizard."

Jessamine drew herself up. She was losing patience with this scrap of a girl. "You didn't have much of a choice, did you? If it weren't for me, he'd be dead by now. I'm not in the business of providing charity care. I did it because I intend to play him in the Game. And I think you'd better remember to whom you are speaking and hope I don't lose my temper."

Linda took a deep breath, let it out with a shudder. "What am I supposed to tell Becka?"

"I don't care what you tell her. Tell her it died." The Anaweir and what they thought were of no consequence.

"But why do you have to take him now? He can't play in a tournament until he's grown." The girl's voice softened, grew persuasive. Jessamine felt a gentle pressure, the touch of the enchanter's power.

Jessamine's temper snapped and she lunged, unexpectedly, at the girl. Her hand wrapped tightly around Linda's neck, cutting off her air supply. A sharp pain shot through the enchanter's back as she was slammed into the wall by the angry wizard.

"Don't try your god damned enchanter's tricks on me you little brat," Jessamine said through clenched teeth.

Linda's hands grabbed at Jessamine's wrist as the surgeon squeezed harder. The enchanter tried flooding Jess with persuasion but she was stopped short by a burning pain that wracked its way through her whole body and a blood curdling scream left her lips.

The pain subsided slowly and agonizingly. As soon as it did Linda gathered her strength and drove her knee deep into Jessamine's stomach; when the surgeon doubled over Linda landed a solid punch to her jaw just for good measure.

The enchanter grabbed her nephew from his car seat as Jessamine lied on the ground groaning and struggling to catch her breath. Linda ran from the room and into Becka's room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

The girl knew full well that a locked door wouldn't hold off a wizard for long. Linda grabbed the phone and went to dial a number. But then as a feeling of dread washed over her, she realized that she couldn't call anyone. Not even the police... Jessamine could kill all of them with no effort at all. She couldn't call Becka or Thomas either, they were only Anaweir and Jessamine would no doubt have not a single objection to killing them either.

She had only one option... She would have to kill Jessamine herself. It was the only way she could save her nephew from a mess that she had gotten him into.

The girl ran from the room leaving her nephew on the bed, asleep. She took the stairs two at a time and she ran into the kitchen scrambling for a knife. Just as she pulled a knife from a drawer and shut it, an overwhelming wave of anger and dark energy entered the room. Linda quickly turned on her heel to see Jessamine standing in the doorway with a very unpleasant look on her face. The anger rolling off the surgeon was so palpable that it made Linda's legs shake and she nearly fell to her knees.

Blood dribbled from one corner of Jess's mouth and her eyes held a rage that made the enchanter shrink down a little. Linda hid the knife behind her back and Jessamine didn't seem to notice.

"Alright you little bitch, why don't you just make this easier for yourself and give up the baby," Jessamine said, her anger barely contained.

Linda could only shake her head in response, afraid that her voice would betray her fear.

In one quick flash of movement Jessamine grabbed her by the throat again and the pain swept through her.

That was when Jess caught sight of the knife and her lips turned up to form an evil grin. The wizard spoke a few words under her breath and dropped Linda. The enchanter landed at the wizard's feet, gasping for air and still shaking from the pain that had ravaged her body only seconds before.

"That's exactly where you belong. At my feet," Jessamine said, kicking Linda in the stomach.

Then Linda's hand began moving on its own. She could only watch with wide terrified eyes as she grasped the knife and raised it to her own neck. Tears ran down the enchanter's cheeks as the cold steel began to rip through her flesh.

"Why..." Linda choked out.

Jessamine stood silently above her looking down her nose at the enchanter as the spell she cast forced the young girl to kill herself.

"You should have known that you couldn't win. And now your ignorance has cost you your life," Jessamine said quietly.

The last thing Linda Downey would ever see was Jessamine Longbranch's cold eyes watching her as she bled to death...

_So this one is just an alternate ending to the last scene_

Linda ran from the room and into Becka's room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

The girl knew full well that a locked door wouldn't hold off a wizard for long. Linda grabbed the phone and went to dial a number. But then as a feeling of dread washed over her, she realized that she couldn't call anyone. Not even the police... Jessamine could kill all of them with no effort at all. She couldn't call Becka or Thomas either, they were only Anaweir and Jessamine would no doubt have not a single objection to killing them either.

She had only one option... She would have to kill Jessamine herself. It was the only way she could save her nephew from a mess that she had gotten him into.

The girl ran from the room leaving her nephew on the bed, asleep. She took the stairs two at a time and she ran into the kitchen scrambling for a knife. Just as she pulled a knife from a drawer and shut it, an overwhelming wave of anger and dark energy entered the room. Linda quickly turned on her heel to see Jessamine standing in the doorway with a very unpleasant look on her face. The anger rolling off the surgeon was so palpable that it made Linda's legs shake and she nearly fell to her knees.

Blood dribbled from one corner of Jess's mouth and her eyes held a rage that made the enchanter shrink down a little. Linda hid the knife behind her back and Jessamine didn't seem to notice.

"Alright you little bitch, why don't you just make this easier for yourself and give up the baby," Jessamine said, her anger barely contained.

Linda could only shake her head in response, afraid that her voice would betray her fear.

In one quick flash of movement Jessamine grabbed her by the throat again and the pain swept through her. With what small control she had left, she flung her hand forward and the knife dug deep into Dr. Longbranch's stomach. Jess coughed up blood and immediately released her grasp on Linda as she dropped to her knees holding her stomach where the knife protruded.

Linda took a step back, watching Jessamine Longbranch bleed out. This injury was beyond being healed. Jessamine looked up into Linda Downey's eyes. Linda was startled to see naked fear in the clouded green eyes. Jessamine Longbranch slumped down, no longer moving or breathing.

A/N: so that's the first alternate scene :) let me know what you think (sorry if anyone got out of character :P)


End file.
